csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riff Tamson
Riff Tamson was a Commander in the Separatist Army. Biography In 21 ABY, Tamson was sent as a CIS observer/ambassador to Dac at the request of the Quarren. There he assassinated Mon Calamari King , Yos Kolina. After the Republic sent Senator Amidala and her Jedi bodyguard Skywalker to help prevent a Mon Calamari/Quarren Civil War, Riff Tamson assemble an army of Quarren and Aqua droids. Tamson was then contacted by CIS Head of State , Count Dooku. Tamson told Dooku that Nossor Ri was with him 100%. Dooku then told Tamson that in the end, control of Dac would be in his hands at the end. Tamson then led a attack against the capital city , in which he tried to hunt and kill Mon Cala Prince Lee-Char. Tamson and his forces then retreated. Tamson then brought in secret weapons from his homeworld called "Hydroid Medusas", saying they are invincible. After his Hydroid medusas attacked Lee-Char and his forces, Tamson and his aqua droid came in from behind them. Though Tamson won the battle for the Capital city, the prince and what remained of his forces retreated to caves below the city. He then turned to his Quarren allies, angry that they chose not to join the battle during his second strike. He personally warned Nossor Ri not to disobey Count Dooku's orders again, otherwise he'd kill him on the spot. As Tamson's forces gained control of the Calamari cities, Dooku ordered him to locate and kill the prince, so as to crush the hope and morale of the Mon Calamaris. Dooku then decided to send Tamson reinforcements, but told Tamson to wait for the Jedi's next move. Tamson predicted that his quarry would attempt to reach the waiting ship on the surface and had it destroyed just before they could reach it. He later received word that the long-ranged sensors had been destroyed, rendering the Separatists blind if any Republic reinforcements intend to arrive and rightly so, as Gungans are deployed from a Republic cruiser. When Tamson was informed that the prince was spotted attempting to rally the hopes of his people, he decided to hunt the prince down personally. He deployed Dooku's reinforcements and his ''Trident''-class assault ships to create whirlpools in order to confuse his enemies. Tamson then attempted to kill Lee-Char, but the Jedi stood in his defense. Eventually, Tamson had all the Jedi excluding Tano and Senators Amidala, Meena Tills, and Represenative Jar-Jar Binks. captured, though the prince still eluded him. Tamson then took the 2 Jedi, Senator Amidala, and Representative Binks to interrogate them. Tamson put the senators on Shackle droids, and the jedi into Eel cages. Tamson then tortured them in order to get information on the Prince's whereabouts. Tamson was not able to get any information from them at first, but Dooku ordered him to press the interrogation. Tamson also brought a couple of his Karkadon soldiers to help him. During his last interrogation, Tamson cracked Sen. Amidala's helmet to make the jedi talk. Tamson was then contacted by one of his aqua droids that the prince has been captured. Tamson ordered the prince to be brought to the throne room, much to the surpise of Nossor Ri. Tamson told nossor ri that he wanted the prince to see him in his rightful place as ruler of Dac. Nossor ri told tamson that this was not what dooku promised, to which Tamson said it was his arrangement. In the throne room, Tamson complemented the prince, saying that has his respect as a prey to his hunter. Tamson also laughed at that idea that Nossor ri would join him, saying that Quarren are more gutless than his people. Tamson then decide publicly execute the prince to destroy any hope left for his people. At the execution, Tamson had his soldiers perform the execution. Unfortunately, Nossor Ri and the Quarren betray Tamson and join Lee-Char in fighting against the Tamson's forces. Tamson attempted to kill Lee-Char, just as he killed Yos Kolina. After killing off many of Lee-Char's soldiers Tamson attempted to fight off Lee-Char head-on and Lee-Char took one of his explosive knives Tamson wielded and threw it into his arm. Tamson swam towards the Prince in an attempt to kill him, but Lee-Char managed to destroy the bomb and Tamson before he got too close. The only thing left of Tamson was his dead head. Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Commanders and Officers